


Gift of Grace vignette

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Pregnancy, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Gift of Grace vignette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catecumen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catecumen).



  
Cordelia shifted a little to accomodate the aching pressure in her lower back. Her daughter always grew restless at night. More than once, she'd jokingly blamed it on Angel, "Mr. Natural Insomniac Vampire Guy being a bad influence with his vampy-ness on my baby." She didn't really mind, though. Things were easier at night when it was just the two of them. Wesley and Angel--well-meaning, of course, but irritating just the same--persistently treated her like a bomb about to go off. Lame, considering she wasn't due for another eight weeks. Geez, guys; don't you know nothin' 'bout birthin' no babies?

Cordelia shifted again, but as it became clear that it wasn't doing anything to resettle herself or her child, she kicked off the blankets and stood up. A glass of water and a lightly-woven afghan later, she was stretched out on her couch with a book in her lap.

"Okay, princess." Cordy muttered, stroking a hand over her abdomen. She always called her "princess" when there was no one around to hear. It's undoubtedly what her--her daddy would've called her if he was still here, after all. Cordelia blinked away the (stupid, crazy, pregnant lady uber-hormonal) tears that threatened at the thought, then cleared her throat. "We'll pick it up from where we left off." Cordy opened the book to a marked page and read, putting on the high tones of an excitable young boy. "'Oh, I'm tired of always being a marionette!' cried Pinocchio, disgusted. 'It's about time for me to grow up, as everyone else does. I want to be a real person, rather than a wooden boy.' 'And you will, if you deserve it.'" Cordy paused, swallowed, then blinked again before lowering her cadence to a more curious one, doing her best to keep it steady over the lump in her throat. "'Really?' Pinocchio exclaimed. 'Tell me, what can I do to deserve it?'"


End file.
